


The Feast of Indulgences

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Kink Discovery, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Thor, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky has been living in New Asgard for three years and he has attended many feasts. However, none of them are quite like the Feast of Indulgences.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	The Feast of Indulgences

Bucky was nervous.

The last time he remembered being this nervous was the day he came to New Asgard three years earlier. He was used to being an outsider in another culture, after living in Wakanda, but there had seemed something grander about god-like aliens from space.

In that case, there had been nothing to be nervous about. When he arrived, he found an exhausted people, but they were ready to build a new life for themselves. Bucky helped them and in turn, they helped him too. He was no longer an outsider. He became part of the community.

As part of the community, he was invited to join all of Asgard's most guarded and beautiful traditions. Most of them had been lovely ceremonies, but tonight was something completely different, and Bucky wasn't sure he was ready for it.

He heard the front door open and close, and Bucky followed the sound of it from his bedroom. He never locked his doors. New Asgard was absurdly safe, and outside threats were not of the home invasion variety.

Loki stood in Bucky's front room with burgundy colored robes over one arm. "Happy feast."

"Happy feast," Bucky replied. He tilted his head to the side, taking in Loki's attire: jeans and a blue shirt with a high collar. It gave him a quite regal look. "You're still dressed."

"I thought we could get ready together." Loki pulled one of the robes away and handed it to Bucky. "Not that there's much to do."

Bucky took the robe. The fabric was soft and stretchy. It seemed like it would hold up against anything that he might encounter. Even if he wasn't entirely sure what those things might be. He bit his lip and looked up at Loki.

"You've been to one of these before, right?"

"There have been two in my lifetime," Loki replied, a little stiffly. "The Feast of Indulgences is dependent on several factors. The position of the stars, the moon in its cycle, and the state of Asgard."

"What was it like when you went?" Bucky considered that maybe they shouldn't stand in front of his door, but he couldn't quite get himself to move.

Loki shifted from one foot to the other. "The first time, Thor and I were far too young to attend. The second night of the feast, we snuck down into the grand hall to see what it was about. We only peered through a door crack for a few minutes before the debauchery we saw was too overwhelming for our young eyes."

Bucky laughed. He could feel the tension easing out of his shoulders. "What did you see?"

"There was so much going on, it was hard to focus on any one thing, but there was this shield maiden, Inge. She was... quite stunning. She had been naked and, mind you, this was the first time I had seen a naked woman in the flesh, and she had a man pinned to the floor by sitting upon his face. His hands were on her hips and she cried out in such ecstasy, I'll never forget it. When she rose, she pissed upon his beard, and he opened his mouth to accept it."

"She—pissed on him?" Bucky tried to not sound shocked, but he failed miserably. He understood that this was a sex festival, but he had missed that part.

"Urination is a traditional part of the feast. We are meant to bear witness to it." Loki paused, and Bucky must have looked anxious, because he added, "It's all optional. Everything is optional. You can always say no."

Bucky nodded. "Good to know. We should get ready."

"We should," Loki agreed quickly.

Bucky slipped back into his bedroom and changed into his robe. He understood everything well enough to know that he shouldn't wear anything under it. Even with the robe on, and even as it covered everything that needed to be covered, the hem falling well past his knees, he felt very naked.

One room over, Loki _was_ naked. He would be leaving his clothes behind in Bucky's house, under the assumption he would be back later to retrieve them. It was a stupid detail to get hung up on. Loki had been to Bucky's home many times and would most likely return no matter what he left behind.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked, knocking softly on the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky mumbled. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Loki standing there in his identical robe. He reached out and touched the collar of Loki's robe. "This is a good color on you."

"I didn't choose it."

"Well, you look nice."

"Of course I do."

They walked together to the town square. It was surreal, seeing so many people Bucky knew all walking in the same direction, each of them wearing their burgundy robes and bare feet. Everyone avoided the streets and stayed in the grass.

"What happened the time you attended the feast?" Bucky asked.

Loki glanced over at him. "I told you already."

"No, you told me about the one when you were a kid. The next one that rolled around, you had to have been old enough then."

Loki pursed his lips for a few seconds. "I indulged as anyone did, though by the final night, I indulged in sleep. But I drank in excess and sampled... carnal pleasures." He grinned devilishly. "I even took with Igne."

Bucky laughed. "Did she piss in your mouth too?"

"No," Loki admitted. "I appreciate the tradition, but it's not to my particular taste. Is it yours?"

"No—I don't know." Bucky laughed again, but it was more uncomfortable. "I've never thought about it. I guess we'll find out."

"I suppose we will."

The square had been absolutely transformed. It was typically an open space with a few benches, but the benches had been cleared and replaced with two long tables. There were about a hundred place settings, and every other inch was covered in huge platters of food and large decanters of wine.

"Who set up all of this?" Bucky asked. He had been through her only two days earlier, and none of this had been there.

"Those who choose to opt out of the festivities, but want to contribute in other ways, and the Midlings—those who have just come of age," Loki added when Bucky opened his mouth to ask another question. He nodded to a younger person who was wearing a white robe. "It's quite the honor for them to serve."

From the looks on the faces of the Midlings Bucky could see, they all appeared a bit nervous, as opposed to honored. At least he wasn't the only one who was new at this.

Loki wrapped his hand around Bucky's forearm. "It's starting soon. Let's find a seat."

Except for Thor's seat at the head of one of the tables, none of the rest of them were reserved, so Loki found them a couple of chairs together about halfway down one of the tables. 

That was when Bucky noticed the large wooden troughs that were placed away from the tables, but clearly in view. They were long and narrow, and buried halfway into the ground. They would be easy to stand around, including straddling atop it.

"Is that where....?" Bucky nudged Loki with his elbow and nodded toward the troughs. "The pissing?"

"Yes," Loki replied. "While we eat, in front of everyone. We'll see who goes first. Everyone is shy until one person makes the first move."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Will it be you?"

"Unlikely," Loki said, but he was smiling. He actually seemed quite relaxed, which was strange. He always held himself so stiffly. Maybe it was the effect of the impending feast.

"Please, everyone sit!" Thor called from the head of the table. Bucky turned to look at him. He was wearing the same burgundy robes as everyone else, and the light of the afternoon sun glinted off his eyepatch. He waited until most people were seated, smiling out at everyone.

"Friends," he said, his voice clear and loud, "welcome to the Feast of Indulgences. In the years since the last of these feasts, much has changed. We've lost so much, but as the stars came into alignment, I was reminded of all the things we do have. We have much to celebrate and partaking in one of Asgard's oldest traditions seemed appropriate. In many ways, tradition is all we have left of our history. It is up to us to uphold the same rituals as our ancestors. 

"But we do have the choice to make them our own as well. In feasts of the past, this would be the part where the king deflowers a Midling before all of you. If any of you are interested, please let it be known to me—" He flashed the row of Midlings standing on the far side of the courtyard a grin "—but I believe we'll let the people decide the best way to open the feast. Tradition is important, but making these traditions our own is what keeps them alive." Thor reached down and poured himself a goblet of wine. He held up the glass. "To Asgard! To our past and to our future, and to all of us in this very moment. May the next three days be illuminating to us all."

"To Asgard!" the people chorused back to him.

"Let the feast begin!" Thor exclaimed, and took a long drink from the goblet.

Bucky had been to other traditional Asgardian feasts, and as he piled his plate high with food, this one seemed much like the others. However, by the time he was filling his plate for the second time, he started to notice the ways this one was different.

As he peered around, he noticed a few people sharing seats, in varying degrees of undress. Out in the clearing where the Midlings had been standing during Thor's speech, he saw two women—one of them was Valkyrie, he recognized—laying in the grass with their robes open. Valkyrie ate food off her plate with her fingers while the other woman fingered her and mouthed at her breast.

"You're staring."

Bucky turned to Loki, startled. "Am I not supposed to?"

Loki chuckled over his goblet before taking a sip. "You're allowed. If anyone wants privacy, they'll find it. I only thought you should be made aware."

He looked back to Valkyrie in the clearing. "How... do you initiate with someone?"

"You ask," Loki replied dryly. "If you are turned down, you find someone else to ask. This is not a time for shame."

"I'm not ashamed. I just don't usually go around asking people if they want to fuck."

"Well, now's your chance."

Bucky gazed at Loki for a long moment. Was that an invitation? A suggestion? Or was he simply giving advice? Sometimes, he thought he knew Loki well, but there were moments such as this that he felt suddenly helpless, like they'd never met.

He started to speak, but a dark haired woman stepped between them. She turned toward Loki and asked, "May I sit upon your cock?"

Loki's eyes widened slightly. "Yes. Of course."

"Wonderful." She straddled his lap and as she leaned in to kiss his neck, her hand disappeared between their legs. Loki gasped softly.

Even though Bucky had been given permission to stare, he didn't think staring at the person sitting next to you was polite. Especially when that person was your friend. So, Bucky kept his eyes down on his plate, but he couldn't ignore the sounds of sex next to him. He could hear the shift in Loki's moan when she finally sank onto his cock. It was a deeper, husky sound that shot right to Bucky's twisting gut.

Bucky got up and began to move around the tables. His stomach felt full and heavy from the meal, so walking was a good idea. He wasn't looking for someone to sleep with, and yet when a young man Bucky recognized from the fishing boats touched his wrist, he stopped. 

"It's your first feast, is it not?" the man asked, smiling kindly. His brown hair fell into his face, nearly covering his dark eyes.

"It is, yeah," Bucky replied. "Is it yours?"

"I was a Midling for the last one. I remember being so overwhelmed and you looked a bit lost. I thought you might like to have your cock sucked. It helps to start somewhere, and once you're on your way, it gets easier."

Bucky smiled, too. "Thank you. I'd like that, uh—what was your name, again?"

"Stieg." He touched Bucky's cheek and kissed him. "Is it all right to do it here?"

Bucky glanced around them. From where he was standing, he could see four different couples having sex. He didn't imagine anyone would notice a fifth. "This is fine."

"Fantastic." Stieg dropped to his knees and pulled open the tie on Bucky's robe. He tucked himself almost completely between Bucky's legs, shielding most of Bucky's modesty from any prying eyes. Stieg didn't waste any time, however. He wrapped his lips around Bucky's cock, holding it there and massaging the underside of it with his tongue, letting it grow hard in his mouth.

"Oh," Bucky breathed, his eyelids closing. It wasn't that he hadn't slept with anyone since coming to New Asgard, but there hadn't been many. Most nights, he was in the company of only his own hand. Stieg's mouth was a welcome vessel.

Stieg slid a hand around the back of Bucky's thigh and cupping his ass, as he began bobbing his head in earnest, picking up rhythm. Bucky dropped a hand to the back to Stieg's head and was rewarded with a vibrating moan around his dick.

Bucky had nearly forgotten about the feast around him until he heard someone's crying orgasm. He opened his eyes, and while no one seemed to _care_ that he was getting blown in the middle of the town square, he'd been wrong in thinking that no one would notice. 

Several pairs of eyes were on them. One man had his robe open, and his cock out and hard. When he caught Bucky's eye, he winked. Bucky looked away, only to see Thor at the head of the table, with a blonde woman on his lap, fucking him earnestly. A woman was draped over the table in front of them, her backside exposed, crying out in ecstasy while another woman slapped her hard across the ass.

Bucky tightened his grip on Stieg's hair as he came. He swallowed hard, as Stieg did the same, and then grinned when Stieg leaned back and smiled up at him. "Good icebreaker."

"I thought you'd like that," Stieg replied. He stood up, with a hand from Bucky, his hard cock peeking out from the folds on his robe.

"Would you like me to return the favor?" Bucky asked.

Stieg covered himself and laughed. "No, I'll find good use for it. You should fuck as many people as possible tonight. Things get more complicated as the feast goes on, but the first night, everyone's in good cheer. You should find a hole and fill it."

Bucky thought briefly of Loki not even thinking twice before agreeing to fuck that woman. He hadn't spent much time thinking about getting a blowjob from Stieg. It was good advice. "I'll do that."

"I hope to see it." Stieg kissed Bucky's cheek. "I think you'll have a wonderful time."

As Bucky continued his round through the square, he stopped occasionally to watch other people. He fucked a woman whose name he'd never caught over the table. A man fingered Bucky's asshole while a woman fed him pieces of chocolate tart until he came. It was nearly dusk before he made it back to his seat next to Loki.

"Have fun?" Loki asked.

"I am." Bucky sat down and let his legs spread beneath the table. His gaze caught again on the troughs. "Has anyone used them yet?"

"A few, I'd assume. Here." Loki poured water from a pitcher into Bucky's goblet. "Drink this. You need to stay hydrated if you're to keep up the pace you've set."

Bucky took a drink of the water. It tasted slightly of the remnants of wine from the bottom of the cup. "You've been watching me?"

Loki hesitated. "I've _seen_ you. The square isn't that big, you know." 

"You've been enjoying yourself, then?"

"I have been. I..." Loki trailed off. "Bucky, look."

Bucky followed Loki's gaze to the troughs, where Valkyrie was approaching. Her robe was closed, as she stepped over the trough, she pulled up the bottom half of the robe, exposing everything from the waist down. As she began to piss, she threw her head back and moaned. The sound echoed off the trees and caught the attention of several people around them.

The urine came in a steady stream, and from Valkyrie's heavy breathing and ecstasy, it was like an orgasm flowing from between her legs. Her hands bunched up around the fabric of the robe in tight fists.

Bucky couldn't look away. His mouth had gone completely dry and his cock was beginning to fill again. It was like he couldn't breath, caught in the spectacle she was making.

She rolled her hips, disturbing the stream enough for it to splash against the inside of her thigh. She cried out even louder, squatting a little to force out more piss before it began to taper off.

When she was finished, Valkyrie swung her leg over the trough. She held her legs open and one of the female Midlings hurried to her. She dropped to her knees in front of Valkyrie and licked away the piss that had rolled down her leg. She tilted her face up to meet with Valkyrie's cunt and lapped at the urine clinging to her pubic hair.

"I see that it is to your taste," Loki said softly.

"Is that part of the Midlings' job?" Bucky asked, aware that he wasn't actually responding to what Loki had said to him. He was still watching Valkyrie. The cleaning had transformed into oral sex, with Valkyrie grinding on the Midling's face. Her moans were anything if not louder.

"The greatest of honors," Loki said, and he laughed. "You should go to her. Perhaps after she's had a few more drinks."

Bucky's face heated up. "I'm not—she's a beautiful woman. It wasn't the—okay, it might have been the... I didn't realize it could be so... huh."

Loki only laughed at him again.

* * *

As the evening went on, Bucky kept an eye on the troughs. No one made quite the show of it as Valkyrie had, but every time he spotted someone openly pissing, his heart began to beat a little bit faster. When he took his turn at the trough, his hands shook a little and it actually took several seconds for the urine to flow, knowing people had their eyes on him.

A Midling came to kneel next to him as he finished. Bucky turned and allowed the kid—come of age or not, he looked incredibly _young_ —to lick the remaining urine from the tip of his dick.

"Thank you," Bucky said awkwardly. He had seen a lot of people taking the opportunity to turn their cleaning into sex, but he stumbled back and away instead.

He had lost track of Loki somewhere along the way, but he assumed that meant Loki disappeared with someone. He doubted Loki would take to much public sex, as he was intensely private. Then again, Bucky thought he was a private person too, until fucking in public became socially acceptable for a few days.

When it was late, he thought about heading home, but then he saw Valkyrie sitting on a table, with a goblet in one hand and a chicken leg in the other. She looked up, as if feeling his eyes on her, and shrugged like, _aren't you going to say something?_

"Hi," Bucky said as he approached her. It wasn't that he'd never spoken to her before, but he didn't know her very well. "I... uh."

"You want to fuck me?" Valkyrie asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"I was actually thinking about your show at the trough earlier. It was illuminating." Bucky stepped forward more confidently. "Maybe you've had enough to drink to... share?"

Valkyrie stared at him for a few seconds and then she laughed. "Are you serious?"

"You don't have to," he said quickly. 

She tossed her half-eaten chicken leg aside and jumped down off the table. "Oh, hell no. This is too good to pass up. What are you looking for, Barnes? You want an up close and personal show?"

Bucky thought about Loki's story of the shield maiden pissing in that man's mouth. He hadn't considered the story erotic then, but now that he thinking about it, there was something appealing to it.

"Something like that," he said.

Valkyrie grabbed him around his metal wrist. "Come on."

He followed her out of the square and into a wooded area. He had superior night vision, but it was still dark, his bare feet landing on practically every stick and rock until Valkyrie pushed him up against a tree.

"You want me to piss on you?" she asked.

"Yes." He didn't think, he just answered.

"What's in it for me?"

Bucky shrugged. "I could eat you out until you needed to relieve yourself."

Even in the darkness, he could see her smile. "Then get on your knees."

Not thinking was working for him, so he dropped to the ground. Valkyrie chuckled and stepped over him. He slid his hands up the insides of her thigh, his mind wandering the drops of piss that had been rolling down them. He kissed the soft flesh and he heard Valkyrie hiss.

"You might want to take off your robe, Barnes. If you don't want it to get wet."

He hastily pulled off his robe and tossed it aside. Then he followed the line of her thigh with his mouth until he found her cunt. He didn't hesitate. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her labia. It had been a long time since he'd tasted a woman like this, and she was prime. She tasted salty and musky, and as his tongue connected with her clit, she bore down on him.

Bucky could barely breathe, his mouth and nose trapped between her legs, but he held on, working her clit as well as he could. There wasn't much art to Valkyrie grinding on him, but if it was her pleasure they were seeking, it was doing the job.

Her body clenched, thighs tightening around Bucky's shoulders as she came, and without another hint of warning, she began to piss.

The stream flowed right into Bucky's mouth, and he nearly choked on it when it hit the back of his throat. He sputtered against the taste of it, sharp and acidic, but all that did was make it run all over his face and down his neck. He could feel the hot stream running down his chest and stomach. 

He was caught completely at her mercy, trapped and helpless beneath her. He wasn't sure he could push her off even if he wanted to. He was strong, but a Valkyrie was stronger. All the Asgardians were stronger. Any one of them could manhandle him if they so wished.

Any of them could push him down and piss in his face if they wanted to. The thought went through him like a shiver. His dick was rock hard, begging to be touched, but he kept his hands wrapped firmly around her thighs.

Valkyrie moaned, not quite as loudly as she had before, but her pleasure was undeniable. She reached down and grabbed Bucky around his dampened hair and kept him close. "Is this what you wanted, Barnes?"

He moaned in response. She just kept _going_. It was like her flow would never end, and he would drown a content man.

Finally, she released him and stepped back. She was still pissing. He could hear the sound of it hitting the ground between them.

"Well, that was... new." Valkyrie sounded out of breath. "I guess you can't clean me up when you're already so wet."

"I guess not," Bucky replied. He sat back, landing flat on his ass. The ground was soaked, like the rest of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're older than basically everyone else: was the piss a thing back then?"

She laughed and sat down next to him. "Oh, yeah. It's an old one"

"Do you know how it started?"

"No, but I can take a guess. You get one old guy with a fetish and enough power to make everyone play along, and you get a tradition no one can stop doing, even if they wanted to." She leaned over and grasped his cock in her hand. "But apparently enough people still enjoy it to keep going."

Bucky's entire body stiffened. He wasn't actually expecting her to do anything for him. Maybe sit and listen to him masturbate, at best. "I'm grateful, at least."

Valkyrie released him and then straddled him. With her hands gripping his shoulders, she lowered herself onto him. "Oh, was I supposed to ask if I could sit on this?"

"You can," Bucky replied with a breathless laugh.

Like the fucking before, Valkyrie took her pleasure, and while Bucky enjoyed it, none of it was for him. She rode him, biting at his piss-streaked neck, while he reached inside her robe with his flesh hand to hold her breast in his palm. He thumbed at her nipple while she groaned in his ear.

Bucky finished first, unfortunately, but she rode him until he was soft and then batted his hand away when he tried to finish the job.

"I have to take care of everything myself," she said, but she didn't actually sound annoyed. "Are you going back to the feast?"

"No, I don't think I am," he said, leaning against the tree to catch his breath. "I don't even think I can walk back to my house. I might just sleep right here."

"Then scoot over," Valkyrie said. "I'm done and you're warm."

And that was how Bucky ended up asleep under a tree, with Valkyrie's head on his chest.

* * *

The grass was slick with dew as Bucky and Valkyrie walked toward the town square. He hoped it was dew, at least, but it was impossible to say. It was early, the sky still dark blue with the last vestiges of nighttime, but they could see the path ahead of them. Sleeping outside on the hard ground last night seemed like such a good idea, but it wasn't meant for solid rest.

They didn't speak as they walked together, both of them wrapped up into the respective robes. There was a certain kind of awkwardness of fucking someone you saw every day, but never outside of a, relatively speaking, professional capacity. Then, to take your walk of shame together.

Except there was no shame. Bucky didn't have anything to so say to her, and that felt awkward, but nothing from Valkyrie indicated that she felt any sort of way about the sex. It had been an indulgence. One they would most likely never take again, but nothing more. Feast business.

Bucky let any remnants of awkwardness fade away. He rubbed at his face finding it scratchy with stubble. "I hope there's coffee."

She looked over at him and laughed. "And a big stack of waffles."

"Did you have waffles on Asgard?"

"No, but they were a staple on Sakaar. If they could make food, they could figure out how to wrap a waffle around it. Though waffles there were thinner and crunchier. The waffles here are better."

Bucky smiled. He couldn't ever get anyone to sit down and talk to him about alien planets, but sometimes he got these interesting little nuggets.

The town square was quiet with morning, though people were awake. It was also immaculate compared to the mess it had been left in the night before. Any leftovers from the feast had been whisked away and a new breakfast feast, with fresh plates and cutlery was in its place.

Coffee and waffles were among the choices, along with an array of sausages, bacon, eggs, danishes and quiches. There were a few things Bucky didn't recognize (some sort of soup?) and a few things he wasn't interested in at six in the morning (fish was a common Norse breakfast dish, apparently).

Bucky bypassed the food and went for one of the large barrels that were filled with water. He stank of sweat and a piss and just ringing his face and neck made him feel fresher already. At least he didn't actively stink.

"Good morning!" Thor hollered.

Bucky looked up, face dripping, and stared. He _must_ have been tired to notice the food before he spotted Thor, but now that he had, he couldn't look away.

Wherever Thor had slept, despite the early morning, he had rested well. He was practically glowing in the early morning light. He was also completely naked and pissing into the trough. His body was like a sculpture, all muscle and sinew. His chest was hairless, but his stomach sported a line of dark hair that led between his thighs, each thick as tree trunks, highlighting his impossibly large cock. It barely fit in his huge hand, where he used his thumb to pull the foreskin up over the head so he could urinate freely.

"Morning," Bucky said, mouth dry. He knew he should look anywhere else, but his gaze was locked on Thor's dick and the steady flow of urine. He wasn't even sure if he found it erotic, at least not the in the way Valkyrie's pissing had affected him the night before, but it was mesmerizing. Everything about Thor was so much larger than life, including this.

"How was your first night of the feast?" Thor asked. His flow tapered off and he gave himself a hearty shake before he turned to the waiting Midling, who immediately sucked the tip of Thor's cock into his mouth.

Bucky had thought it was a general question to anyone within earshot, as no one replied, he realized the question was directed at him. At least by the time he answered, Thor was finished having his cock cleaned and was making his way to the table. "Uh, it was... overwhelming. But I had a lot of fun."

"And that was only day one!" Thor chuckled and plopped down in his seat at the head of the table. He motioned for Bucky to join him.

After quickly pouring himself a cup of coffee, Bucky sat down at Thor's right hand. There were plates in front of them both, but they each began to eat directly from the tray of fruit and hard boiled eggs that sat between them.

"I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself," Thor said. His gaze wandered down the table and Bucky followed it to where Valkyrie was sitting on the opposite corner of the long table, her robes hiked up around her thighs, eating a folded over waffle while a female Midling had her face camped between Val's legs. "You are a part of Asgard's success. We're grateful—I'm grateful—that you came to help us. By all rights, you should be part of our celebration."

"It just felt like the right thing to do," Bucky said, his attention back on Thor's face. He reached to pull a grape from the vine, and his fingers slipped around it. It popped from his hand and fell to the ground. His poor night's sleep was no excuse. He was fumbly around Thor in a way he never had been. "I should be grateful that you allowed me to make a home here."

Thor plucked another grape and held it toward Bucky's face. His hand was steady. "Then we are equals in gratitude."

Bucky opened his mouth and allowed Thor to feed him. The grape was sweet and fresh against his tongue, and he was painfully aware of the way Thor watched his mouth as he chewed. "Thank you," he said hoarsely as he swallowed, unsure of what else to say. He took a sip of scalding coffee as a distraction.

Thor chuckled and sat back in his seat. "Perhaps you could join me later today. I would enjoy your company quite a bit."

"Oh, I--" Bucky sputtered around his mug. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he didn't get a chance to figure it out as a young woman with her robes pulled down enough to reveal not quite all of her chest approached Thor.

"May I sit upon your cock?" she asked breathlessly.

Thor grinned. "Of course."

With Thor preoccupied, Bucky focused on his breakfast. He piled a plate high with food and with his mug in hand, wandered in the direction of the coast. Somehow, watching Thor get fucked at dawn held less appeal than watching it the night before.

He was almost to the cliffs when he spotted a familiar silhouette sitting on the ground, looking out into the sea. Bucky approached him slowly as not to startle him.

"Hi."

Loki looked up, surprised. "Hello."

Bucky sat down next to him and held out his plate. "Want some breakfast?"

"Oh. Yes." Loki reached over and took a cheese danish. "You have sticks in your hair."

"I do?" Bucky laughed as he set the plate down between them and ran his hand through his hair. There were a couple of twigs and leaves caught in the tangles. "I slept in the woods. You look well rested."

It was something more than that. Loki, like Thor, looked stunning, his skin shining in the early morning light. Whatever magic was infused in the festival, it seemed to do wonders for the Asgardians, as much as it exhausted Bucky. 

Loki had his hair pulled away from his face with an elastic band, exposing the line of his jaw as he chewed his pastry. He swallowed delicately and said, "I slept in my bed."

"Alone?" The question slipped from Bucky's lips without him even meaning to.

Loki tilted his head to the side. "No. I was with a Midling who was aptly titled and he left early and loudly to prepare this breakfast. When I couldn't go back to sleep, I came here. And then you found me."

"I wasn't looking for you," Bucky admitted. He took a sip of coffee that was finally an appropriate temperature for drinking. "But I'm glad I found you."

"As am I." Loki reached for a piece of bacon at the same time Bucky did, and their fingers brushed against each other. It was Bucky's vibranium hand, so he couldn't properly feel it, but he saw it, and the touch sent a thrill through his stomach.

There wasn't anything uncommon or special about them touching. Bucky was easy with a clap on Loki's shoulder, or walking near enough to each other that their hands would brush together. However, alone, looking over the cliff's edge at the sea ahead of them, it seemed like they were ripe with opportunity. Loki was so close, it would be easy to lean over and catch his mouth.

Bucky's heart thudded against his ribs at the prospect. He could just lean in and kiss Loki if he wanted to. It was the festival, wasn't it? Shouldn't he be allowed to indulge himself of his desires?

The nerves coiled in his stomach and just when they were about to burst into action, Loki stood.

"I need to piss. Would you bear witness?"

It was a stark break and Bucky had to take a second to catch his breath. He looked up at Loki, who was waiting expectantly. "Yeah, of course."

Bucky was expecting the brazen exhibitionism of the rest of the Asgardians. He prepared himself for an erotic performance like Valkryie's or Thor's exuberance as he called out mid-stream. Instead, Loki turned away from him, and with his robe flapping around his calves in the salty breeze, he began to urinate.

The only thing Bucky could see was the stream as it fell between Loki's feet and the way it hit the ground, but the _sound_ of it. The soft hiss, barely audible over the waves, and Loki's quiet sigh as he emptied his bladder, and the splatter of the ground softening around him.

Bucky's mouth went dry and all of his muscles seemed to seize around him. He wanted to position himself in front of Loki and catch the stream against his face, or gently press a kiss to Loki's bare leg, allowing his hands to wander beneath the robe. Instead, he watched, paralyzed, until the stream tapered off into nothing.

"Of course when you need a Midling, there's none to be found," Loki said, his shoulders hunched slightly as he unmistakably shook the drops of urine from his cock.

"I could--" Bucky started, but Loki looked over his shoulder so sharply, the rest of the offer died on Bucky's tongue.

"No." Loki looked ahead and adjusted his robe carefully. Fully covered, he faced Bucky, frowning slightly. "We should head back into town."

"If that's what you want," Bucky replied. 

The rejection stung. He could lick away any drops of piss as well as any Midling. Unless it was him specifically that Loki didn't want touching him. The thought didn't sit right, so he tried to let it go. He stood and gathered up the dishes. They had barely eaten half of it, but the innocent breakfast was apparently past them. There would be plenty of more food in the square.

Loki held out his hand and Bucky handed him the plate. They began to walk in the direction of town, and as they left the patch of soft grass, Bucky deliberately landed his bare foot over the spot where Loki had pissed. It was still warm.

* * *

Bucky picked at a plate of food while people around talked and ate, and fucked and laughed. He even started in on the midday serving of wine to take the edge off, but other than the initial taste of alcohol in his mouth, it didn't seem to help. 

He looked around, a hundred people oblivious to his misery, until his gaze caught on Loki across the square. In any other mindset, Bucky considered looking anywhere else, but he stared.

Loki was standing with a woman Bucky recognized from the fishing boats. Her robe was open, breasts exposed, and Loki was considering the weight of one of them in his palm. His thumb stroked over her nipple, and even from thirty yards away, Bucky could see her shudder. Loki smiled, pleased with himself.

Finally, Bucky looked back to his goblet. It was stupid. He had no claim on Loki, and even if he did, none of that mattered during the feast. There was no reason for him to be jealous, yet he was sour. 

He considered going back to his house for a nap, and maybe to hide until the festival was over. It was possible that the feast was not meant for mortals, and no matter what he'd been through, he was far more mortal than anyone around him. He had just about convinced himself to leave when Thor sat down next to him, clapping a massive hand on his shoulder.

"You don't seem to be having so much fun, my friend." Thor leaned in close. He smelled of wine and grass and sex. At least he was wearing his robe, but it still made Bucky's head spin a little. Maybe he'd had more to drink than he'd thought.

"Just tired, I think," Bucky replied, flashing him a smile. "And I seem to be the only one."

Thor chuckled softly. "You shouldn't try to keep up with Asgardian stamina. Rest if you need it. Sleep is an indulgence as much as food and sex."

"I hadn't thought about it like that, but you're right. It is."

There was a brightness to Thor's eyes as he gave Bucky's shoulder a squeeze. "Would you take a walk with me? I'd like to show you something."

A walk sounded nice. Anything away from the carnal carnage around him would be nice. Away from watching Loki fondle women he'd never once given a second glance to before.

"Sure."

He didn't give Loki even a glance over his shoulder as he walked out of the square with Thor.

It wasn't a quiet walk as everyone they passed, the dressed and undressed alike, greeted Thor, and sometimes even stopped to talk to them. He was adept at encouraging these conversations short and sending them on their way without being pushy or obvious about it. It must have been some royal skill he'd picked up.

"There's only so much time in the day," Thor said when Bucky commented on it. "I have to find a way to make sure everyone feels that their voice is heard while being able to actually do something with their voice. But, yes, it comes in handy when I want to be alone as well."

The walk ended when they arrived at Thor's house. Like most of the houses in New Asgard, Bucky had helped build it. He was familiar with the floor plan, unfinished wood siding that would offer up a splinter if you rubbed a hand along it, and the flagstone path leading to the door that Bucky had personally spent an entire day laying. He knew the house had several large windows and a skylight, as Thor had requested lots of light and air. The house was small—all the houses in New Asgard were small—but Bucky knew it was bright and airy inside.

However, he hadn't stepped foot inside of it since the construction had finished. There had never been any reason to go to Thor's house until now. The last time he had been inside, the house smelled of sawdust. Now, it smelled lived in, with remnants of incense and leather and ash in the fireplace.

"Love what you've done with the place," Bucky said. The sky was overcast, but the whole house was filled with light nonetheless. Thor's window plan had certainly done the trick.

Thor wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky's neck as he stepped up next to him. "Thank you."

His hand was warm and comforting, and Bucky suspected he was about to hear another version of the gratitude speech from this morning. Then, he realized the thing Thor wanted to show him was, most likely, his penis.

He craned his neck up to look at Thor. There wasn't that much of a height difference, but at this angle, it was awkward to get a good look at his face. "Did you bring me here to sleep with me?"

Thor laughed. "I was merely going to suggest that you might enjoy having your cock sucked while you relaxed on my couch. I could even make you some tea."

"You have tea?" Bucky asked. It was such a strange thing to focus on, but it was as if his mind couldn't quite process the rest of anything Thor had said.

"I could... procure some, I'm sure." Thor released Bucky's neck and faced him. His one eye was dark and serious as his hands went to cup Bucky's jaw. "I'd hoped since the beginning of feast that an opportunity for us to be together would arise. And there you were."

"There I was," Bucky echoed faintly. He had survived falling a hundred feet. He had been brainwashed and murdered people with no sense of free will. He had been reborn and moved from Wakanda to a colony of alien gods, and yet, this was the most surreal thing he could imagine happening to him.

Thor kissed him softly, tentatively, even. It was a testing kiss, seeing if Bucky was interested, and Bucky didn't stop to think. He swelled toward Thor, his hand wrapping around one of those massive biceps, and pushed the kiss past its soft opening.

Encouraged, Thor reached down and opened Bucky's robe. His hands smoothed slowly over Bucky's ribs, his touch hot against the bare skin.

Bucky's head was swimming. Thor's body was solid against him and the smell of him was intoxicating. His beard caught on the scruff across Bucky's chin. It actually made Bucky weak in the knees, holding himself up by clinging to Thor.

This would be so easy. No complications. It was everything Loki wasn't.

Loki.

Fuck. _Loki_.

Bucky pulled back and rested his forehead on Thor's shoulder. "Thor. Thor, I can't do this."

Thor ran his fingers through Bucky's hair. "What's wrong?"

Bucky inhaled slowly, breathing in that wonderful scent before he pulled back to look Thor in the face. He rested his hands on Thor's broad chest. "I like Loki. When the feast is over, I'm still going to want to... be with him. I don't know if he feels the same way. He might not. I could probably sleep with all of Asgard, but if I slept with you, I don't know if he'd ever be able to get past it, feast or not. And I can't risk it."

He was suddenly out of breath. He'd never spoken this intention aloud and as he said it, he wondered if Thor was going to think him foolish.

Instead, Thor grinned widely. "Of course you do. You've always had such an affinity for him, and you have a strong understanding of who he is." He cupped Bucky's cheek in his warm hand. "I would be lying if I said I was not disappointed, but there is no better reason to be turned down. You should go to him."

"Now?" Bucky took a step back and closed his robe. "I don't even know if he feels the same way."

"Only one way to find out," Thor replied. He reached out and grabbed Bucky by the shoulder and gave him a hearty shake. "I shall enjoy having your for a brother-in-law."

Bucky laughed, his face heating up at the notion. There was a long way to go before even considering the thought of marriage. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Of course not." Thor was still grinning anyway. "My brother would be a fool to turn you down. And while he is many things, a fool is not among them."

"Thank you. But, uh, maybe don't mention this to him? Ever?" Bucky tried for a laugh, but it came out strangled.

"That would be for the best, I agree." Thor closed in on him and carefully kissed Bucky on the cheek. "I wish you all the best. Now go find him."

Bucky grinned. "I will."

* * *

Bucky didn't go back to the square first. He went to his house and took a long, hot shower. He washed off any remnants of the sweat and stink from the night before, washed away the jittery nerves of his interactions with Thor. He shaved off his scruff, leaving his jaw smooth. He even washed his hair, ensuring there were no stray twigs or sticks like there had been in the morning. 

After he finished and dried off, he pulled his hair up into a bun. He was never going to get it dry, so out of his face was the better option.

He put his robe back on and set out for the square. If Loki wasn't around, he could at least get some wine and dinner until Loki showed. It didn't matter if Loki had been with someone else. It was still feast, and Bucky was aware of that.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled. There was a certain sort of freedom in admitting his feelings. He _liked_ Loki. He wanted to be with Loki. He wanted Loki fully and completely. He wanted to shout it so everyone could hear, while also wanting to selfishly keep this feeling to himself forever. 

As Bucky passed Loki's house, he noticed a light on in the window. He had been to Loki's home enough times to recognize it at the light by the sofa, where Loki would sit and read.

Was he home? Was he alone? If it had been a light in the bedroom, or by the nature of the feast, the bathroom, he might have kept moving, but the reading light got to him. Maybe it was kismet, Bucky walking past at the time Loki was by himself.

Emboldened by his burst of emotions, Bucky walked to the door without even really thinking about it and knocked. 

There was a long pause, and then he heard a scuffling before the door opened. Loki stood there, stark naked, and he stared at Bucky. "What are you doing here?"

Bucky blinked and tried not to look down at Loki's cock. He kept his gaze levelly on Loki's eyes. "I'm sorry. I saw your light on and I thought—you might be alone. You're not. I'll go."

He had taken a few steps backwards, not quite able to make himself turn around when Loki spoke.

"Bucky. What are you doing here?"

"I... you're not with someone?"

Loki smiled humorlessly. "She's already gone. Now I won't ask again: what are you doing here?"

Bucky's mouth opened and closed a few times, gaping like a fish. "I came to..." He paused and took a breath, but there was no calming effect. In a jumble, he blurted, "May I sit upon your cock?"

Loki's smile was gone. He considered Bucky for several seconds and then sighed. "No."

"Oh... okay." Bucky tried not to let his emotions show on his face. He was good at that, presenting a blank slate to the world. However, for those who knew him well—and Loki knew him incredibly well—it was an obvious tell that he was hiding something.

"But you may come inside." Loki stepped back and held the door open.

Bucky hesitated. He was aware that Loki liked to play little mind games with people, but he had never played them on _him_. Of course Loki wasn't always completely honest, but he had never tried to manipulate Bucky. Bucky wasn't even sure what Loki would get from it.

"Are you coming?" Loki asked. "I'm getting cold."

"Fine, yeah." Bucky wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he went inside anyway.

He had spent a lot of time at Loki's house. He had helped not only build it, but he and Loki came up with the design of the interior together. It was the first project they had worked on together. He was familiar with the dark wood accents and the piles of soft blankets piles on the sofa and armchairs. Any of the walls that didn't have windows were floor to ceiling bookshelves. The shelves weren't full yet, Loki still curating his collection.

"Are you hungry?"

Bucky looked away from the bookshelves. Loki had put on his robe. It wasn't his feast robe, but his personal silk robe, with a dark green and red paisley design. He pushed some blankets aside to make room on the sofa to sit down. He crossed one leg over the other, the excess of fabric falling down the outside of his thigh.

"No," Bucky said, his gaze still caught on the exposed skin.Loki had been naked moments before, but that bare thigh was surprisingly more tantalizing than the glimpse of cock Bucky had seen. He swallowed hard and finally looked up at Loki's face. "Were you going to cook?"

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes. "No. I'd gathered some selections from the feast. It's in my kitchen." He studied Bucky for a few, painstakingly long seconds. "You came here to sleep with me."

"No. Yes." Bucky shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I wanted to see if you were... interested."

"Interested in sleeping with you."

"In me. In general." Bucky took a deep breath. He couldn't go back now, so he might as well move forward. "Yeah, I want to sleep with you, but I want more than that. I like you. I look forward to being with you every day. I want to spend my time with you. I wanted you to know that and I wanted to know if, maybe, you felt some sort of way about me."

Loki's expression hadn't changed, but he had gone quite pale. "I see."

"But seeing as you've rejected me twice today, I think I'm alone in this one." Bucky tried for a smile, but his mouth mostly just pulled into a rueful line.

"I see," Loki repeated. He studied Bucky for a moment, and then carefully covered his bare thigh with the fallen fabric. "I am very careful to reserve my feast interactions to dalliances. It is a time to indulge in our most basic whims, not create new bonds."

Bucky blinked a couple of times as he processed what Loki was saying, but then it clicked. "You don't want to sleep with me _because_ you like me?"

Loki stood. "I didn't want to sleep with you because it was feast. I decided I'd rather not have you at all than to have you only once."

All of Bucky's joints seemed to lock up all at once. He couldn't move. His lungs ceased to function. Finally, he let out a shaky breath. "I don't want to sleep with you because it's feast."

"I've gathered that."

"It seemed like a safe opportunity to make a move. Clearly, I was wrong."

"Clearly."

"I can go," Bucky said. "I can wait until the feast is over, until you're interested in bonds."

Loki moved slowly into Bucky's space. "I don't often agree with my brother, but there was something he said during his speech last night that seems appropriate. It's up to us how to uphold our traditions. If my desire is to be with you tonight and beyond the confines of feast, then I should allow myself the pleasure."

"Yes. Yes, you should." Bucky grabbed Loki around the back of the neck and kissed him. Loki sank into the kiss, his arms snaking around Bucky's waist and holding him close.

It wasn't easy like with Thor. It wasn't exhilarating like the night with Valkyrie. Most of all, it wasn't meaningless like the string of fucks Bucky had put together the night before. It was complicated and picking Loki apart to get to what he wanted would always be a challenge.

But the reward was always going to be worth it.

Loki pulled back and cupped Bucky's face in his hands. "Come to bed with me."

Bucky laughed. "That's what I came here to do."

"Then by the Nine, do it."

Since Loki wasn't resisting, it was easy for Bucky to maneuver him into the bedroom and into the bed. Loki fell onto the mattress, pulling Bucky down on top of him. Loki arched up against Bucky's body and kissed him beneath the ear.

"You wanted to sit upon my cock, did you not?" he asked.

Bucky's face grew hot, but he laughed. "I said that, didn't I?"

"You did. I could sit upon yours if you prefer."

"I'd like that—I'd like either. Both." Bucky kissed him softly. "We could try both. Or we could draw it out. Savor every second and drive ourselves crazy with desire."

Loki's eyes widened. "Oh fuck that. I want you inside of me. Now."

"God, I was hoping you'd say that." Bucky buried his face in Loki's neck and breathed in deeply. He smelled familiar and altogether different at the same time. Maybe the perspective was what had changed. Whatever it was, Bucky refused to waste it.

* * *

Bucky couldn't stop smiling at breakfast the next morning.

"You look like a buffoon," Loki said, reaching over to press his thumb to the corner of Bucky's smile. "Calm yourself."

"Or what? Everyone will know I had great sex last night? Look around. Everyone looks like a buffoon."

"Hardly everyone." Loki served himself eggs and toast from the nearest platter. He gave Bucky a sidelong glance and smiled indulgently. "It was quite good, wasn't it?"

Bucky chuckled and sipped at his coffee. "It was."

"When did you know you had feelings for me?" Loki's question was an abrupt subject change that almost startled Bucky.

"I don't know, really," Bucky replied, knowing that wasn't the answer that Loki wanted to hear. He wanted a specific moment when Bucky could no longer resist him, but that didn't exist. "It happened slowly, over time. But I knew I wanted to stay and being friends with you was part of that."

"Not having anywhere else to go, that had nothing to do with it?" Loki's tone was surprisingly light.

Bucky shrugged. "I could have gone back to Wakanda, I guess. But I liked what you were building here, and I liked that I was part of that. You're building a whole new history, and my hands were involved. A hundred years from now, you'll know that I build your back porch. I helped raise the walls in the community center. My fingerprints are on something good. Something that's going to last."

"That sounds quite nice."

"You were there. You helped, too."

"Yes, but that is not what my fingerprints will be remembered for."

"Then maybe it's time to find somewhere new to put them."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Is that a euphemism?"

Bucky grinned. "Maybe. So, when did you realize? Your feelings, I mean."

Loki paused, and Bucky could almost see the backpedaling response coming, swearing that despite the confessions and the sex from the night before, there were no feelings. Then, his features relaxed. "When I changed my behavior around you. I began to crave your touch, yet I was reluctant to touch you myself. When I knew I wanted to desire you openly and couldn't figure out how."

"Desire me openly? You mean tell me how you felt?"

"I wanted..." Loki's cheeks went splotchy pink. "I wanted to tell everyone how I felt. A compulsion I've never before experienced."

Bucky sat back in his chair. "Oh. I guess you could do that now. There's enough people around. Get up on the table, tell everyone about that great sex."

"If there were ever a day when great sex would not impress anyone, it would be the final day of feast," Loki said. He took a sip of coffee and then studied it for several seconds. "There are other options."

There was a distinct devious edge to Loki's voice. It was enough to capture Bucky's attention. "Like what?"

"Well, I suppose it depends on you. How has your interest in public urination changed over the last two days?"

A spark went up Bucky's spine. He remembered the way Valkyrie's urine had felt running down his chest, and watching Loki covertly piss in front of him. It had all been so deeply intimate and private, even as everyone pissed freely around them.

"If anything I'm more interested," Bucky replied. "But I thought it wasn't to your taste."

"It's to yours. Now, take off your robe." Loki placed his hand on the exposed part of Bucky's chest, in between the collar of the robe. "I want everyone to see what is mine, as I claim it."

Bucky's skin felt like it was on fire as he scrambled out of his seat to stripe out of the robe. He would be naked in front of everyone for Loki. He wouldn't wear a stitch of clothing if that was what Loki wanted of him for the rest of the day. He was already growing hard, and as he draped the robe over the back of his chair, the erection didn't go unnoticed.

"I think I'll be able to take care of that," Loki said, and he grasped Bucky around the cock to lead him to the center of the square. It was only a few steps, but by the time they got there, Bucky was panting.

Loki smiled approvingly. "Kneel."

Bucky did as he was told and Loki was positively beaming. "You like to see me kneel?"

"I like how easily and willingly you submit." Loki grasped Bucky's hair and pulled his head back just enough so they could look each other in the eye. "You do not know what that does for me. Now, hold your head still."

Bucky nodded just slightly.

Loki released him and then carefully parted his robe only so much as to expose his dick. He pulled back the foreskin and took a breath. There was a pause and it felt like hours. It was days of anticipation, not only for the flow that was to come, but to this moment in particular. Bucky had been waiting for it and he didn't even know it.

Finally, the stream began, and Bucky watched in up close wonder as Loki pissed upon him. It seared against the cool of the morning, steaming off Bucky's skin. He shuddered, as Loki aimed low at first, hitting his chest, and moving slowly up over his Adam's apple and then along his jaw. Bucky opened his mouth.

Loki swallowed hard, almost audibly over the sound of piss splattering against skin.

"Like the shield maiden," Bucky whispered. He licked his lower lip and held his mouth open again.

A grin spread across Loki's face as he leaned forward, aiming higher to deposit his urine into Bucky's mouth. He looked far too pleased with himself as Bucky accepted the piss, and swallowed it down.

"Goddamn," Loki mumbled as the flow came to a stop. He dropped to the ground in front of Bucky. He took Bucky's cock in hand again, this time stroking it around the head. "You really are quite perfect."

Bucky moaned. "I didn't—I didn't get to clean your dick. Like a Midling."

"There will be plenty of time for that." Loki tilted his head to the side and whispered in Bucky's ear, "Did you think I would stop at the end of feast? There's so much more to discover in the privacy of our own homes. I will indulge myself long after feast has ended."

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky agreed mindlessly. He rolled his hips in time with the motion of Loki's hand. He looked around and saw that they had amassed quite the audience. Of course they had. It was the last day of feast and nine in the morning. No one else was on this level at this hour. He caught Thor's eye, and while it was difficult to tell with the eyepatch, he was certain Thor winked.

No, they were not fools after all.

Bucky came in front of thirty of his neighbors, and the King of Asgard, and before the final shudder of orgasm had passed through him, he began to piss uncontrollably, with Loki's hand still wrapped around his cock. At this angle, his stream arced like a fountain, spraying upwards and getting Loki's robe, and the feet of anyone who was perhaps standing too close. His face flushed with shame, but at the same time, the relief in it. If there was ever a moment to wet himself, he timed it perfectly.

When he finished pissing, Bucky leaned forward and pressed his dirty mouth against Loki's cheek. "Thank you."

Loki smiled. "Perhaps this is more to my taste than I had expected."

Bucky chuckled. "We're always learning something new." He touched Loki's cheek with a clean hand. "Show me more."

Loki's eyes went alight with the possibilities. Bucky's eyes were shining too.


End file.
